


A new Mission

by RebeccaPrime



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaPrime/pseuds/RebeccaPrime
Summary: The Mandalorian and Grogu meet a strange Girl. She seem to have powers, similar to the Child's. She has a Mission to forfill and Mando must help her...This story starts before the Season Finale of Season 2 and takes a look in the future. What will Mando do, after giving the Child to the Jedi? What intentions have the Imperials? And will Mando see Grogu again?
Relationships: Jedi Character(s) & Original Mandalorian Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mandalorian die neue Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751353) by RebeccaPrime. 



> Before we begin, a warning to you. I've wrote this strory after seeing the Mandalorian. I was never Interested in Star Wars, but this Series got me. I'll try to learn more about that. So, please be not too hard with me. If you need some backstory about who Rebecca is, click here:
> 
> Story: When Space and Time Turn Upside Downhttps/s/13734766Well and for the rest... have fun with my very first Star Wars related Story.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away:

The empire has fallen. The rebels have proclaimed a new republic. In the middle of this difficult transition phase, ex imperials scattered across the galaxy and tried to regain power with the help of the special powers of a special being. Finding that was harder than expected. After many bounty hunters tried in vain to get this "package", a Mandalorian managed to recover the creature. Without knowing what this "child" can do, he looks for a way to get himself and the child to safety. Little does he know that he will soon get into the fight against the ex-Imperials because of the child and a stranger whose acquaintance they will soon make ...

The Razor Crest landed on Nevarra. After landing in a crevice on Corvus, the spaceship is in need of repair. The Mandalorian flies back to Nevarro with the child, hoping to find trained personnel there to repair his spaceship. There he meets Greef Karga and Cara Dun, who had often helped him in the past. Greef hires 2 mechanics to repair the spaceship. while the child gropes around happily trying to catch a frog. suddenly a strange noise could be heard, a strange whistling that slowly grew louder. Then there was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke surrounded the child ...

I went to an exhibition about space travel. My buddy Thomas had won 2 tickets for this exhibition. And of course, as a big Star Wars fan, he took me with him, although I didn't have much to do with it and, to be honest, I wasn't that interested. We were sitting in a kind of cinema hall and were being enlightened about the history of space travel when a bright light blinded me and I was almost sucked into the screen by a supernatural suction.

"Oh no ..." I mumbled, guessing what was coming next. It was basically always the same when I entered another world. A bright light and a strong force that seized me and pulled me away. When I could see clearly again, I was lying in front of a 50 cm tall, green something with big eyes and pointed ears. I recognized the being, even if we had a different name for it in my world than in the world in which I was now. the little green creature looked at me curiously with his big eyes and I sat up: "Hello baby Yoda.", I said and the child tilted his head. I lifted it off the floor and got up to take a closer look. It reached out its little arms to me and chuckled happily like a baby. Suddenly I heard something that resembled a gunshot. I saw that a light beam shot into the ground right next to my foot. I looked in the direction from which the shot came and saw a guy who was wearing a kind of knight armor. His helmet covered his entire face.

"Let the child down!" He asked me. I looked at the man confused.

"For the last time, let the kid down! I won't miss the next time!"

I swallowed hard: "Okay ... Okay ...", I said intimidated and put the child back on the floor.

"Come here little one," said the man in armor, but the child didn't move. It put its hands up to me first and then it clutched my leg.

"No ... No! Come here! Now!", The man tried to lure the child to him. but in vain.

"I think he likes me," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Then I heard the man getting his gun ready to fire again. I raised my hands over my head in shock.

"Hey, take it easy. Do you want to hurt the little one?" I heard a man say who was standing next to a woman behind him. The man lowered the gun. Then he stepped up to me, bent down and picked the child up so that his little arms reached out to me again.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Rebecca," I said.

"Where are you from?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously: "It's hard to explain. I'd rather not discuss this in public here," I said.

"Come on, Mando, let's take her with us, then we'll discuss everything," said the man who had been standing in the background.

Mando turned his back on me and followed them, and I followed Mando. The child looked at me over Mando's shoulder and didn't seem to want to take my eyes off me. they dropped the child off at school because Greef Karga and Cara Dun, as the other man and woman subsequently introduced themselves, were of the opinion that the following discussions were not intended for children's ears.

Then we went to a kind of command center.

"So, do you want to explain to us now where you came from?" Asked Mando.

"Since you were worried about the child, I assume you are one of the good guys," I said.

"That depends on which side you are on ..." said Greef Karga.

"I'm not sure how to explain this to you, but I'm trying," I said, "I'm from another world. A world none of you could ever reach," I said.

"How did you get here?" Asked Cara Dun.

"It's often a mystery even to me," I said.

"Does that mean you don't know? I don't trust her.", Cara said and pulled out a kind of pistol.

I threw up my arms, startled: "Take it easy! I'm here to restore order to this world! It's obviously out of whack. That's why I'm here."

Mando, Greef Karga and Cara Dun first looked at each other in silence. Then the last two began to laugh heartily.

"Listen, I'm afraid you hurt your head.", Mando said, "You don't look like someone who has combat experience."

"That's my advantage. My enemies often underestimated me, which they regretted in the end." I said and winked.

"I dare to doubt that it will be of any help to drive the Imperial forces off this planet.", Cara said, crossing her arms. Then she grabbed my shoulders and sent me out with the comment: "You should to school too."


	2. Chapter 2

Then the door was slammed in my face. I grumbled at my way back to the school and saw the child putting a blue macaron in his mouth.

"Well, have you learned something yet?" I said to him as I leaned down to him. I leaned against the wall and watched the class. A kind of humanoid robot acted as a teacher. Unfortunately, I only understood nothing and nodded off. Then the school bell rang. The children jumped up cheering and ran into the school yard. I was startled when I heard the bell. I saw Baby Yoda looking around in confusion. I went up to him and stretched out my arms to him: "Well? Do you want some fresh air too?"

The little one nodded and I carried him outside on my arm. Just after I put the little one down, a shot rang out. He narrowly missed the child. I knelt in front of him and looked around. Where did this shot come from? The other children ran back into the school building screaming. Baby Yoda clung to my leg again.

"Don't worry, kid. I can protect you!" I said, raising my hand. I concentrated and built a transparent protective wall around us. The shots couldn't harm us anymore. From behind a bush an alien-like creature came out that had the weapon pointed at us. But after realizing that it didn't hit us, it cried out in frustration and stormed towards us. But when it hit the wall, it was hurled away.

"Whatever you want from the little one ... you have to get past me first!" I shouted and more aliens came out of the bushes. they seemed to be deliberating what to do. I grabbed Baby Yoda and fled with him in my arms. But these alien monsters followed me. And at some point there came such strange guys in white armor, too. They mixed up the village, just because of the little one. I ran to the place where I had met Baby Yoda and Mando, which was not far from a spaceship. The guys in the white armor had much more powerful guns that my shield could penetrate, so I hoped the spaceship would give us some protection until Mando and the others got back. I ran into the spaceship. As soon as I was inside, Baby Yoda pressed a switch and the hatch we had come through closed. The little one looked at me fearfully with his big eyes.

"Don't worry, little one. I'll find a way to get rid of them ..." I said and began to think hard. If the spaceship was armed, I could fire at these white guys. But I didn't know how ... I paced up and down excitedly, knowing that if I didn't think of something, we'd both be prisoners soon.

"Father is coming?" I said in amazement when I looked at the child. Who else could have spoken to me? His voice echoed strangely in my head. Suddenly I saw myself facing Mando.

"What happened?" Mando asked me with an annoyed tone.

"It's not my fault, the kid was suddenly attacked," I said.

"What exactly happened?", Mando asked me again.

"I tried to protect him with my shield," I said.

"Your what? Does that mean you have powers like him?", Mando asked me surprised.

"Something like that," I said.

"Who or what are you?", Mando asked me and it seemed, despite the helmet that his face was completely covered, that he was looking at me intensely.

"Could you please close the door?" I asked, pointing behind him. He had run into the spaceship, gun ready, and left the door open. The two mechanics who had been working on the spaceship looked inside curiously.

"... Of course ...", said Mando and pressed the hatch lock button.

"Well?" Asked Mando, crossing his arms.

"I'm no ordinary person. I have the ability to manipulate time and space in some ways ... if you will. My parents are the gods of time and space. I'm here for an important reason. I land occasionally in other worlds or dimensions. "

"Is that so? Does that mean you are a deity too?"

"Yes. But I grew up on a planet called Earth like an ordinary person. And until about 2 years ago my powers were only active to a limited extent. Therefore, I do not necessarily see myself as a" deity ". I always have a few in these worlds Allies who are at my side with words and deeds. ", I continued and then looked at Mando for a long time.

"How? What? Oh no ... I already have enough trouble protecting this child!", Mando protested. He passed me and wanted to climb into the cockpit.

"You can't just say no to that. It's fate. Just as it was fate that you found the little one," I said.

"Forget it! Find other allies, I have more important things to do."

"Don't you understand that my arrival here has something to do with you and the child ?! I'm just as lost as he is! I've lost my way here. In a strange world that is absolutely unknown to me! And that's still to me so far never happened ... mostly I knew the worlds in which I ended up ... but this is totally new territory! ", I lowered my head in despair because I knew that if Mando didn't help me, I wouldn't be able to finish this mission .

Mando looked at me in silence for a while, then sighed: "You're damn lucky that I stand by our code ..."

"Does that mean yes?" I asked hopefully.

"You really don't seem to have a clue ... Yes.", Mando said after a long pause. I jumped up cheering.

"But now my friends need my help first.", Mando said and took the child into the cockpit.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Better buckle up.", Said Mando.

I climbed into the cockpit with trembling legs and sat on the empty seat diagonally behind Mando. I buckled up.

"Can you hold him?" Asked Mando and handed the child to me. I put it on my lap and held it. Then the spaceship took off. Mando flew towards a canyon where other spaceships attacked some kind of transport ship. Mando fired at them and they then fired at us. Mando flew loops to avoid the shots. The child seemed to be delighted with it. It threw up its hands and cheered. I, on the other hand, closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't feel sick. The 2 enemy spaceships did not give up.

"If they hit my engines, we're done," said Mando, trying to steer and fire at the same time.

That's when I heard the little one. It seemed like he was talking to me on a mental level.

I stare at Baby Yoda: "Your ... hand?" I asked and the little one nodded his head. He held out his hand to me. I put my hand gently on his and then I put the shield back on. But this time it spread soon enveloped the entire spaceship and seemed to fire every shot back at its firer.

"That's amazing ..." I said when I saw what I could do with Baby Yoda. But shortly after that Baby Yoda slumped in my arms, exhausted.

With the help of the protective shield, Mando could now concentrate on bombing the two spaceships, they really fell from the sky even after 2 targeted hits.

"Whatever you were doing ... Thank you.", Mando said.

I nodded to Mando, who seemed to be looking over his shoulders at me and the child. Then came a radio message from his friends on earth. They wanted to invite Mando to celebrate the day. But Mando refused. He had to get out of here as soon as possible before Moff Gideon came looking for the child.

The name made me feel uncomfortable. Sighing, he flew into the planet's atmosphere.


End file.
